Lewis Robinson
Kingdom Hearts III Is A Sequel OF Kingdom Hearts 3D Main Cast *Sora *Roxas *Xion *Axel *Ventus *Terra *Aqua *Riku *Kairi *Naminé *King Mickey *Donald Duck *Goofy *Maleficent *Pete *Chernabog Party Members *Simba *Quasimodo *Tarzan *Tarrant Hightopp *Alice Kingsleigh *Taran *Todd & Rilley *Phineas *Ferb *Ariel *Pocahontas *Roger Rabbit *Baloo *Jim Hawkins *Prince Phillip *flink *Jack Skellington *Mulan *Toaster *Woody *Oswald the Lucky Rabbit *Dick Tracy *Bernard & Miss Bianca *Wall-E *Aladdin *Pongo *Sully Summons *Bambi *Little John *Genie *Louis *melody *Flit *Kaa The Snake *Tinkerbell *Jack the Monkey *Gurgi *Victor, Hugo, and Laverne *Jeremy Johnson *The Ghost Of Christmas Past *The Ghost of Christmas Present *The Ghost Of Christmas Yet To Come *Quorra *Perry The Platypuss *Cheshire Cat Worlds #'Destiny Islands' #'Disney Castle/Disney Town' #'Twilight Town ' #'Twilight Islands' #''Timeless River: Magic Past'' #''Sleepy Hollow and the Wild Woods (The Adventures of Ichabod & Mr. Toad): Magic Book'' #'Radiant Garden '(Final Fantasy) #''100 Acre Wood (Winnie the Pooh and my friend tigger and pooh): Magic Book'' #''The Jungle Book: Magic Book(jungle book 1 and 2) '' #''Space Paranoids (Tron/Tron Legacy)'' #'Neverland' (Peter Pan1 and 2) #'Fabled Countryside' (Fantasia/Fantasia 2000) #'bug town city'(bug's life) #'Castle of Dreams' (Cinderella1,2,3) #'Notre Dame '(The Hunchback of Notre Dame) #'Atlantis' (Atlantis: The Lost Empire) #'Pride Lands' (The Lion King and the lion king 2 simba's pride) #'The Empire of the Vikings' (The Island at the Top of the World) #'Duckburg, Calisota '(DuckTales) #'Third Street School' (Recess) #'Olympus Coliseum' (Hercules) #'Rathcullen' (Darby O'Gill and the Little People) #'Enchanted Dominion' (Sleeping Beauty) #'Danville' (Phineas & Ferb) #'Pleasant Hill' (The Replacements) #'Beast's Castle' (Beauty and the Beast) #'20,000 Leagues' (20,000 Leagues Under the Sea) #'Dwarf Woodlands' (Snow White and the Seven Dwarves) #'Castle Oblivion' #'Andy's Room' (Toy Story/Toy Story 2/Toy Story 3) #'Deep Jungle (Tarzan)' #'Land Of The Twilight Flame '(Jungle 2 Jungle/Mighty Joe Young) #'Atlantica' (The Little Mermaid and the Little Mermaid 2 ) #'Land of the Twilight Bark' (One Hundred and One Dalmatians) #''Cherrytree Lane (Mary Poppins): Magic Book'' #'Medfield College '(The Absent-Minded Professor/The Shaggy Dog/The Computer Wore Tennis Shoes) #'Agrabah' (Aladdin/Aladdin and the King of Thieves) #'Devil's Bayou & the Outback '(The Rescuers/The Rescuers Down Under) #'Monstropolis' (Monsters, Inc) #'Sherwood Forest '(Robin Hood) #'Tipton Hotel ('Suite Life of Zack & Cody) #'Persian Empire' (Prince of Persia The Sands of Time) #'Chicago' (Dick Tracy) #'London '(A Christmas Carol/The Great Mouse Detective) #'Mr. Dark's Carnival' (Something Wicked This Way Comes) #'Port Royal' (Pirates of the Caribbean) #'Angel Grove '(Power Rangers) #'Talltale Country' (Disney Westerns) #'The Village Upon a Star' (Pinocchio) #'Colorfull Forest/Junk Yard '(The Brave Little Toaster) #'Haloween Town/Christmas Town/usa '(The Nightmare Before Christmas) #'Deep Space/Hawaii '(Lilo & Stitch) #'Mirage Arena' #'Axiom Space Cruiser '(Wall-E) #'Andalasia' (Enchanted) #'Cartoon Wasteland '(Epic Mickey) #'Wonderland '(Alice in Wonderland) #'Underland '(Tim Buton's Alice In Wonderland) #'Treasure Planet '(Treasure Planet) #'The Land of Dragons' (Mulan I and Mulan 2) #'Narnia '(The Chronicles of Narnia I & II) #'Avalon '(Disney's Gargoyles) #'Toontown '(Who Framed Roger Rabbit) #'Portobello Road' (Bedknobs and Broomsticks) #'Metroville '(The Incredibles) #'Traverse Town '(Various Disney TV) #'Cape Suzette' (TaleSpin) #'Stalag 13' (Hogan's Heroes) #'The Twilight Zone' (The Twilight Zone/Tower of Terror) #'U.S.S. Cygnus '(The Black Hole) #'Valley of the Great Spirits' (Brother Bear/Brother Bear 2) #'Prydain' (The Black Cauldron) #'The New World' (Pocahontas) #'Land Of The Golden Sun '(Tangled) #'New Orleans' (The Princess and the Frog) #'The Haunted Mansion' (The Haunted Mansion) #'Muppet Studios' (The Muppets) #'Capitol of the Freemasons' (National Treasure/Book of Secrets) #'The Castle That Never Was' #'End Of The World'